


The Anniversary Gift

by britchick69



Category: Twilight
Genre: Multi, Sexual content and scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britchick69/pseuds/britchick69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Edward celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by js18 and RAH07890

The Anniversary Gift

My contribution to dirtycheekymonkeys “Squeeze my Lemons”

“Come on hun, which one would you like? Give me a clue.” 

It was hard to resist his piercing green eyes or his bronze messy hair; he smiled his crooked smile and 

cuddled up to me, sliding his hand around my waist. He was still able to send shivers over my body after 

nearly twenty years of marriage. He kissed my neck and pushed me against the kitchen worktop, “Tell 

me,” he whispered.

I nipped at his neck, “Surprise me.”

Our twentieth wedding anniversary was coming up later in the week and we had agreed to do 

something ‘special’ for each other, I’d made my list; Edward had to make his without any help from  
me.  
We worked hard to keep our marriage interesting, in and out of the bedroom. So with that in mind we 

exchanged our list of fantasies. 

I wish we had thought of this sooner, some of these would need a little more preparation than others. I 

studied his list, feeling hotter by the minute my gorgeous husband was game for just about anything.

It was interesting to see where our fantasies were identical, BDSM, threesome, sex in a public place, my 

imagination flowed with my juices. I think we had gift ideas covered for the next couple of years.

I chose one of his simpler fantasies to begin with, being naked when we were alone together.

 

“Happy Anniversary”

The table was set, scented candles were lit filling the space with their heady aroma, the food was 

prepared, music playing; my heart was beating out its own tune, I felt excited and nervous. Edward

would be home any moment and here I was naked, waxed, buffed, polished, brushed, my best smile, a

pair of black stilettos and a crystal choker made up of the words, ‘Fuck Me.’ I hope he likes his present.

 

I heard the car arrive, I squeak and turn the music up, check everything is just right, the door opens, all I 

can hear is my heart thudding wildly, my pussy starts to tingle.

“Happy Anniversary Baby,” I shout as he pokes his head around the door, his eyes widen and his jaw falls 

slack.

“I- I er mmm,” My grin spreads as he is at a loss for words.

“Happy Anniversary Bella,” Jasper steps out from behind Edward carrying a huge bunch of cream roses, 

“You’re looking beautiful tonight darlin’,” he looks me up and down approvingly, then steps forward and 

kisses my lips, hands me the bouquet; now I’m the one standing slack jawed.

“I’ll go get myself a drink,” he winks at me and gives Edward a nod before excusing himself into the  
kitchen.

Stunned I hiss, “W-what the f...?” hiding my nakedness behind the flowers, feeling like a total idiot, my 

blush almost down to my breasts.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Edward grabs the flowers, throws them to the nearest chair, takes me in 

his arms, his suit feels cool on my skin and he smells like fresh air, he kisses me deep and frantic, his

tongue forces its way between my lips.

“Wait, “I hiss, before we get too carried away, “I need to get clothes.”

Edward shakes his head and grins.

“Jasper,” I cock my head towards the dining room, I can hear him coming back.

Edward raises his eyebrows, “Happy Anniversary babe.”

It takes me a moment until I remember what’s on my, on our lists. “OH, oh! You mean...” The tingling in

my pussy is joined by a flush of heat and moisture.

“Please make your way to the dining room,” Jasper speaks huskily from the doorway, his shirt now gone 

showing off his smooth bronze torso.

Edward looks at me expectantly, I have yet to give my permission; I reached for his hand and pull him

towards the dining room. I pause by Jasper and pull him towards my waiting mouth, his lips are firm,

soft; thinner than Edwards, his tongue slides into my mouth; he tastes of scotch. I suck on it as it

continued to slide back and forth. Edward’s hands caress my sides, causing my skin to breakout it goose

bumps, he continues over my skin until he settles on my breasts, massaging them and fingering my 

pebbled nipples, my pussy is now dripping in anticipation.

Jasper breaks from the kiss and speaks quietly over my shoulder to Edward, “I think we should eat first,” 

he gestures to the dining table.

Edward quickly complies and I find myself lifted and spread upon the dining table, “I love you,” he 

whispers, covering my mouth with his, his tongue seeks out mine. I groan as Jasper’s lips began kissing

their way up the inside of my leg, slow and open mouthed, by the time he reaches the throbbing apex of 

my thighs, my arousal is dripping from me. He denies me the contact I desire the most and slowly he 

descends down my other leg, Edward grins and holds me firm as I buck and plead, my body thrumming

with want.

“What do you want?” Edward asked breathily.

“Touch me, please,” I whine.

Jasper chuckles kissing the behind my knees, then ghosts both hands up the inside of my thighs, but he 

stops short.

“My pussy, my fucking pussy,” I demand trying to push my body towards Jasper’s hands, his mouth.

 

He strokes two fingers through my fleshy folds, the much needed contact was nearly enough to cause

me to orgasm.

“Let’s watch,” Edward commands, his eyes are darkened with lust, his hands are beneath my head and

shoulders lifting me from the table, just in time to see Jaspers talented pink tongue dart out and plunge 

inside my pussy.

At the same time, Edward reaches towards an aching nipple he rolls it between his finger and

thumb.

“Fuckkkk!” my eyes roll and my head shoots back in response, every nerve ending is on fire, he uses the

flat of his tongue to lick through my folds; he teases my clit with the end of his tongue. He continues this

pattern until I am bucking my hips, trying to get closer to his masterful tongue; he has me at the point of

no return when he pulls back, letting my orgasm subside.

“Please,” I beg, “I need to come.”

Jasper looks into my eyes from his position between my thighs and winks, he begins his gentle caresses

with the tip of his tongue; my clit now so swollen I can feel every throb and pulse that passes through 

me. As my climax begins to build again, he picks up speed and applies more pressure with his tongue.

“You look so fucking hot baby, with Jasper’s tongue in your pussy,” Edward’s voice is thick with emotion 

and lust.

Jasper plunges two long fingers deep inside, I arch my back and throw my head back, “Oh oh, fuck, fuck,

fuck, yeahhh,” I scream as I hit the point of no return, my orgasm crashes through me, in wave after 

wave of intense pleasure. He doesn’t stop; he continues his gentle ministrations with the tip of his

tongue on my sensitive clit, his fingers begin to move back and forth, before my first orgasm has 

subsided, the second one is building, soon I am screaming and thrashing around as my body explodes

again in divine rapture. 

“Let’s get you upstairs babe,” with stars still exploding beneath my eyelids, my body is lifted lovingly

from the table and I’m carried upstairs to our bed. “Are you still ok with this babe, we can stop when

you say.” His breath tickles my ear as he speaks; I open my eyes to be greeted with his vibrant green

ones, full of care and concern; he is giving me a way out, now, if I needed it. A threesome may have 

been on both our lists, but we hadn’t had time to discuss the specifics, bringing me Jasper shows me

how much he truly cares and listens. Not only is Jasper beautiful to look at, something I may have

mentioned to Edward in the past, he’s caring, kind and a good friend to us, someone who we both trust.

“I’m ok,” I nod and smile, “more than ok.” He grins, I melt.

I feel the mattress depress further, as Jasper joins me on the bed, he lavishes my back and shoulders

with kisses, his stubble scratches my skin sending me wild with desire, Edward quickly strips. I revel 

momentarily as I think, I am sandwiched between two very beautiful naked men, both of whom are 

worshipping my body, reverently with kisses, licks and bites; their erections are straining to get inside 

me. I grin; I can do something about that, the feeling of power overwhelms me.

I manage to wriggle out, reluctantly, from the two hot bodies and I kneel between them, half 

way down the bed, “Stay, “ I command, holding up one finger to them, they both look at each other with

eyebrows raised and huge grins on their faces.

I stroke down their bodies simultaneously, this was seriously going to put my multi- tasking to the test.

When I reach their cocks, I continue my sweep along their lengths and tighten my grip, eliciting a hiss 

from at least one of them.

I began steadily pumping my hands in unison, along two gorgeous cocks; I adjust my position so I can

bend and taste my delicious ‘gifts,’ I take Jasper first, eager to return some of the pleasure he gifted 

on me. I breathe hot air over him and watch as his organ twitches in response, my tongue darts out 

and laps at his swollen end, Jasper closes his eyes tight and fists the sheets on either side of him.

“Tease,” chuckles Edward.

I turn to look him in the eye, then I take Jasper’s cock into my greedy mouth and suck him to the hilt, all 

the time wanking my husband’s cock and watching him as I suck another man.

“Fuck,” Edward growls.

I switch over; I lick up and down Edward’s glorious length and kiss his end, before taking him deep, until 

he hits the back of my throat, I swallow so he could feel my throat constrict over his end, the way he 

enjoys.

I feel nervous and excited; it is time to satisfy all of us, I kiss them both, before straddling Jasper. Edward 

reaches in to the bedside drawer for the lube; he applies a generous amount onto his fingers and kisses 

my shoulders whilst he runs his fingers over my tight hole. I groan as he inserts a finger, slowly pumping

in and out, Jasper’s talented hands begin to massage my breasts, tweaking and rolling my nipples 

between his thumb and fingers. The feeling overwhelms me, hands all over, caressing my body giving

me all I desire. I trust them both with my body.

“It’s time baby,” he whispers in my ear sending a shiver through my body.

I position my pussy over Jasper’s hard cock, his hands grasp tightly at my hips; he holds his breath as I 

slowly slide down his length, I feel the stretch as he fills me, “Fuck Bella,” he groans, “ so hot and tight.”

Edward presses his chest to my back, my heart thuds loudly beneath my breast, it fills the room, I lean 

towards Jasper, who takes my face in his hands and kisses me gently, darting his tongue playfully across

my lips as Edward lines himself up at my rosy hole, slowly he presses against me, I feel the burning 

stretch as he enters me. 

He pauses whilst we all adjust,“Relax baby,” he says softly.

Jasper resumes fondling my breasts, Edward inches forward, a thin sheen of sweat coats my skin.

“You ok,” he asks as he pushes deeper.

I nod, panting as I felt his intrusion deepen, he takes it slowly, stroking me, kissing me and whispering in 

my ear until he is buried deep within me.

My body trembles.

“You’re so fucking tight, I can feel everything,” Edward groans.

Slowly, we began to move, to writhe together, I feel so full, my body is overloaded with sensory 

pleasure, my mouth opens; I have no control of the noises that come out.

Edward reaches around and caresses my clit, Jasper rolls and tugs at my tight nipples, everything feels

hyper sensitive, everything is connected; we are all connected.

The room is soon filled with gasps and groans of pleasure, as we rock and gyrate in unison, soon I 

scream out as my climax overtakes me, my body shudders, my pussy spasms around Jasper’s cock, 

profanities slip from his mouth as, I feel his cock swell as he expels his load deep inside of me. Seconds 

later, Edward is shouting out my name as his body trembles, I feel his throbbing, pulsing cock as he fills

me with his cum, he collapses, his body still shaking, carefully, he removes me from Jasper, so I am still 

wrapped up in his arms, now he’s possessive.

“Happy Anniversary babe,” he whispers.

Biggest thanks to my beta’s js18 and Princess07890


End file.
